SSB
by White Moon Falcon Ninja
Summary: Similar to Super Smash Brohers for Nintendo 3DS. Includes a Mii character I created in my Nintendo 3DS Mii Maker. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and ALL the game characters, places, etc. belong to Nintendo of America. Don't dare sue. This story, the Mii I created in my own 3DS system, and the Mii Fighter I created in my copy of SSB, however, DO belong to me. Don't dare steal!**

**To Sakura Solo: Hello Sakura. WLN again. I just LOVE your stories: "Neo Duelists" and "Sakura's Lullaby" Please continue your work on those and try to keep me updated. Go ahead and Follow me if you want. I'd appreciate that so much. Thanks. I want to ask if I could get permission to use the characters in "Neo Duelists" in a Yu-Gi-Oh Fan-Fiction or two of my own. Please? By the way, while I was thinking of your girl, Misaki, when I created my Mii Fighter, I had NO intention of stealing her from you. She's yours, you created her, you own her, I'm just a HUGE fan, in Love with a Beautiful name. End O Story.**

**Author's Notes: So I've only had the game for a few days, and I'm such a BIG fan of it, so here's my first SSB fic. Go easy on me please? Here's hoping you enjoy my story.**

**I don't know anything about the Smash Hotel from "Three Swordsmen and a Baby" by meltina, so forgive me if I get anything wrong. Oh wait! That's right! I DON'T own that either, so DO NOT SUE ME!**

**Also: Need lots of ideas for:**

**1) What happens next in "Animated Legends Unite"**

**2) Race scenarios for "Wacky Races 2014" (How to change the title to "Wacky Races 14-15")**

**3) A Prophecy/Legend for "Virtualegend"**

**Mr Heartland from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal speaks over loud speaker: "Who's ready for a Fabulous Fan-Fiction of Super Smashing Suspense?"**

**Stage 1: Brawlers, Bottles, Blankets, and a Baby**

The night was cold, snowy, and dark. Sure, it was April, in which case people naturally expect it to be clear, reasonably warm, and no wind. But who really knows what the weather will do or when.

Princess Zelda was gazing out her window of the Smash Motel, when she felt a pair of familiar hands gently wrap around her waist.

"Oh, Link. How are you?"

"The same as ever, Zelda," he answered. He was wearing his white tunic and cap. From behind them, Peach and Female Wii Fit Trainer were sitting at the table, **(The sort with two seats and set up by the window)** discussing exercise routines. **(Wii Fit Trainer's idea)**

Suddenly, the Tri-Forces on the backs of Zelda's and Link's hands began glowing.

"Something's wrong." Zelda told Link. "I want to go check it out."

"If you think you're going out in that cold alone, you need to exercise more." Wii Fit Trainer gently scolded her.

"She has power to generate a shield to keep her warm," Link shot happily. "Din's Fire. Remember?"

"All the same, we should go with her." Peach piped up.

As Peach, Zelda, and WFT got their warm coats on, Link gazed at them. "Oh," he said to WFT, "I do get lots of exercise. What do you think I do when I'm not doing the Tournaments here? Fighting to protect Hyrule from Ganon in one or more of my many Legend of Zelda adventures."

"Manners please, Link." Zelda said, gently patting his cheek. "At least speak gently to the Fitness Instructor."

Upon reaching the front of the motel, the girls heard a rustling sound from the bushes under one of the front windows. A small cry reached Zelda's ears, and she knelt beside the bushes.

"Hush," she said as WFT and Peach got close. The three crouched down, and Zelda slowly pushed the bushes to the sides.

**(Picture for a second a Mii girl with blonde hair and blue eyes, as a baby dressed in a snowy white one pieve sleeper. I'll see if I can't get an image of my Mii girl up)**

A yellow blanket was wiggling slightly. As Zelda gently picked up the bundle, the wiggling subsided slightly, and Zelda slowly pulled open the blanket. A beautiful baby girl lay there, with blue eyes and a small tuft of blonde hair. A small folded paper lay in the blanket with the little one.

_To whom it may concern, I am in financial trouble and need to leave my daughter with someone who can care for her well. Her name is Misaki, and she's a good girl. She only cries if she needs changed, is sick, or is bored, which doesn't happen very often._

The note had no signature, so they couldn't figure out who the mother was.

"Well," said the Female Wii Fit Trainer, "the Male Wii Fit Trainer and I are the Fitness experts. We'll train her to work out and keep healthy."

"Oh, aren't you a little sweetie." Peach cooed, tickling the baby's chest. Misaki cooed and giggled.

"We're both Royalty," Zelda commented at Peach, "so I doubt we can look after her."

"Who are you kidding?" Peach asked, a slight pout in her eyes.

"All right," Wii Fit Trainer said. "Discussions inside."

Together, the three brought the baby inside. Link, Mario, and Male Wii fit Trainer gazed at the bundle in Zelda's arms.

"We can explain everything." Peach said.

"Mamma mia." Mario cooed at the little one. Misaki cooed at the plumber.

"Much as I Hate facing 'Him', unless I'm about to beat him, Master Hand will have to know who she is." Link said, uneasy.

Together, Wii Fit Trainers, Link, and Zelda, introduced the group to baby Misaki. They cooed at her and they smiled when she giggled at them.

"Wow," said Yoshi.

Together, Link and Little Mac made her a crib with green bedding, red pillows, and a yellow Pikachu doll for her to cuddle with while she slept. Zelda fixed her a mobile that would play the Super Mario Brothers 3 Athletic theme, and the Wii Fit Trainers busied themselves building a gym for her to train on when she was old enough. It included a punching bag, weights to lift, a treadmill, and an exercycle.

"She will become a great Smasher in future." Zelda quietly prophecied...

**To Be Continued...**

**So there's chapter one complete. Lots of reviews, and ideas to move the story forward, please with garlic, cheddar jack cheese, and pepperoni on top?**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	2. Chapter 2

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I debated with myself for the longest time, whether or not to have there be stages in Misaki's baby life, or just jump right into it. I might love jumping right in just to get to the action, but as I also Love babies and toddlers, I finally decided to include little "Adventures" with my Misaki and the Smashers before we get to the Tournament.**

**Also, I can't stress this enough: I'm still sort of a newbie to the game of Fan-Fiction. So please, read, review, and send in ideas for my stories. Particularly; "Animated Legends Unite", "Wacky Races 2014", "Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament", (after I get Chapter 4 posted, where Yami defeats Kaiba,) and (I can NEVER stress this enough) "Virtualegend"**

**Here's hoping you guys enjoy reading this chapter, (and ultimately this entire story,) as much as I'm enjoying writing it. (;-D**

**Stage 2: Storms, Stories, and Smashers**

It was about a month after the Smashers found little Misaki in the bush. As of now, the little darling was crying from the storm outside.

Toon Link, dressed in a set of matching blue pajamas, and sitting with a cup of hot chocolate, was distracted from his work by the cries of little Misaki. But he was determined to finish what he had been working on for the past month, in the notebook on the desk in front of him.

BOOM! The thunder crashed, causing little Misaki to scream in fright again. Sighing, Toon Link set his pencil down, got up from his seat at the desk, and stepped over to the crib.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked as he leaned in and gently picked up the crying baby. He gently rocked her for a bit, and her cries subsided into soft moaning and cooing. He wrinkled his nose as he sniffed the air.

Of course, he was saved the trouble of asking what that was, as he heard the door click open, and in strolled Zelda.

"What's... going on?" she asked, yawining. Then, seeing who was standing by the crib, she said, "Oh, Toon Link. Is little Misaki keeping you up?"

"The storm is keeping her up too," he defended, a slight smile trying to make its way onto his face. Zelda giggled as she gently took the baby from the cute, child-like version of her young Hylian Hero.

"There there. It's all right, baby." Zelda soothed. She carefully carried Misaki to the changing station on the other side of the room. While Zelda changed Misaki, Toon Link sat back down and continued writing in his journal.

_Dear Journal, Misaki is up crying from the storm. I can't believe that it's been an entire month since Zelda, Peach, and Female Wii Fit Trainer found the little darling in the bushes, and we still haven't figure out who her mother is. I'm getting worried. I just hope we can find her before Ganon, or worse, Master Hand gets to her._

"There. isn't that better?" Zelda asked as she gently lifted Misaki and bounced her.

BOOM! Thunder crashed again. Misaki buried her face in Zelda's chest and cried. After Toon Link finished his diary entry, he helped Zelda gently tuck little Misaki in her tiny crib. Zelda took out her Ocarina and quietly began to play. Misaki smiled, cooed quietly, and closed her eyes as Zelda played the lullaby. Toon Link smiled as he watched the baby slowly slip into Dream Land.

"There," Zelda said, "and I think the storm is finally over." Sure enough, as she and Toon Link listened, the silence that met their ears told them that it was over.

However, just as Toon Link and Zelda got up to get to bed, Misaki gently moaned, but remained asleep. Zelda stepped back over to the crib, sat down in the seat beside it, and began to tell the child a story.

"Long ago, in a beautiful Kingdom, there was a young princess. This princess had magic powers, and could see the future. She loved and trusted a young hero, about her own age, more than she trusted anyone. Some day, these two hope to marry and have their own child, and they will all live happily forevermore."

Misaki gently calmed down and slept more peacefully. Zelda gently kissed her on her cheek.

"Did you tell her who-" Toon Link asked. Zelda gently shushed him, placing her index finger to his mouth.

"Don't worry little one. She's still just a baby, so even if I Did say anything about us, she wouldn't understand."

Zelda and Toon Link tucked snugly into bed, and slept well all through the rest of the night.

**So there's Stage two complete. Again, hoping all you Super Smash Brothers Gamers and Fan-Fiction Readers/Writers out there enjoyed this as much as I had fun writing it. Hopefully next chapter we get to see the 'Villains' appear. Ooh, I can be so mysterious. But I learned from the College Creative Writing Program I took from Stratford Career Institute that the key to getting people to read is to Not stop the story and give the readers a reason to put it down. (At least until the story is over)**

**Keep reading, and please check out the polls I posted. Lots of ideas to move my stories forward, and lots of happy, friendly reviews would be ever so appreciated.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	3. Chapter 3

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**So I finally got Sheik's Mask in Super Smash Brothers on my Nintendo 3DS, now my Misaki Mii Swordfighter looks like an actual ninja. (Not to say that Ninja Headband accessory didn't do the job. I just feel that a mask that covers the mouth and nose, not necessarily the top of the head, makes it more "Legal", "Official" or something)**

**I might take another poll asking if I should use Ninja Headband, or Sheik's Mask.**

**Oh, speaking of polls, I really need some answers in the polls I recently created. Please read my stories, check my polls, and send me some feedback. I keep telling everyone how appreciated I'll find that, because I will.**

**I wonder about doing a Lego Crossover Fan-Fiction that brings together: Legends of Chima, Ninjago, Lego Friends, Marvel and DC Superheroes, Harry Potter, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, in the style of Super Smash Brothers. Lol!**

**Author's Notes: So I might have failed to specify Misaki's exact age in Chapter 1, I am sorry. The Smashers found her when she was 7 months old. So, in this chapter Misaki's 10 months old.**

**Stage 3: Mario, Medicine Man**

Another two months have passed since the Smashers found little Misaki, and she is about ten months old now.

Lately, little Misaki has learned to crawl, learned a few of the Smashers' names: "Wink" **(Link)** "Mat" **(Marth)** "Pea" **(Peach) **"Sam" **(Samus)** and "Too Wink" **(Toon Link)** and has taken a liking to some of the equipment: Beam Sword, Home Run Bat, and the Rubber Hammer. Zelda, Link, Peach, Female Wii Fit Trainer, and Toon Link tend to watch her the most, not that any of the other Smashers hate watching/caring for her.

Now, Misaki was moaning and crying. She was sick. She had a fever of 101.2, and she was coughing.

"Come on kiddo," said Link, gently bouncing her in his arms, "Go to sleep."

Zelda, who had been palying her Ocarina, **(The Ocarina of Time for whoever was wondering) **sighed and quit playing.

"We need a doctor to help her." Zelda said. Link stood up and gazed at her.

"Do we even have a doc?" he asked, grinning. "I figured; with your magic, you could heal her 1 2 3."

"What about Dr Mario?" asked Little Mac, startling the two Hylians. Little Mac gently took her and went to Dr Mario's room, Link and Zelda following behind. Misaki cooed and quietly cried, wanting the heat and pian to go away.

**Elsewhere**

A tall fellow with green skin and fiery red hair to contrast, a bulky short fellow in purple overalls and a yellow hat with a W decal on it, and a pair of creatures; A turtle-like creature, and a gorilla, knelt before a giant white, left-handed glove.

"Who is the child?" asked the glove. **(In the voice of Shadow Khan from Double Dragon)**

"Her name is Misaki. Or so I hear." said Ganon.

"Ah. The child could be a threat to me in future." said the glove. Bowser stood up, took a step forward, and knelt back down.

"If you wish, Crazy Hand, I can send my Kooplings to take the brat." he said. **(In the voice he had in the Super Mario Brothers Super Show, Super Mario World, and Super Mario Brothers 3 cartoons)**

No, Bowser," Crazy Hnd responded, "I will wait for her to grow old enough to participate in the Tournament. Dismissed." The group stood up, and turned to go. However, just before Ganon left, he turned back to the giant hand.

"Yes Ganondorf?"

"You are a coward to allow her to live. You should abide by Bowser's plan." Ganon growled, fists shaking.

"Silence!" boomed the hand. "My counterpart must be allowed to let the child compete. You wish him to suspect treachery? He will have All of us eliminated, Permanently, from the Tournament, never to compete again." At those words, Ganon bowed his head, and turned away.

**In the Smash Motel**

Zelda, Link, Little Mac, and Female Wii Fit Trainer brought baby Misaki to see Dr Mario. The medical version of the plumber gently looked the baby over.

"Mmm... Let's see..." He gently placed the stestethoscope to her chest. "Pulse normal." He then took the baby thermometer and placed it in her ear.

BEEP!

"Temp, 101.2, but not climbing." Then the baby coughed. "Coughing."

Dr Mario gave the baby to Zelda, then took a clipboard and wrote down her symptoms.

"What's the story Doc?" asked Little Mac.

"She needs medicine, plenty of fluids, and lots of bed rest." As he approached Zelda, he held up a pill; Half blue, half yellow.

"Open wide, a-little meat-a-ball." he said, gently opening the child's mouth. Link reached to his belt and got a bottle of Red Potion. After Dr Mario placed the pill to the back of Misaki's mouth, so she couldn't spit it back out, Link popped the cork of his bottle and gently held it to her. He tipped it so the liquid flowed. Little Misaki drank, making cute little cooing sounds.

"I suppose this takes care of medicine." said WFT. "Now fluids and bed rest." Then, she started giggling at her own words. "Oh wait, she's still a baby. What can she do besides drink and sleep?" The others, including Dr Mario, laughed at that.

**Later**

Peach was sitting in a chair beside the crib. Little Misaki cooed.

"It's ok, Misaki. I'm here." Peach said, gently leaning into her crib and tickling her ccheek.

"Pea" said Misaki, smiling as the Mushroom Kingdom princess played with her.

"Dr M says you need rest." Peach playfully scolded, smiling. She was, however, spared the task of singing a lullaby, as Misaki yawned, and gently closed her eyes.

Peach kissed her on the cheek.

"Sleep tight, little Smasher."

**So that's Stage 3 complete. Hoping that was a nice sort of way to introduce Dr Mario. I figure: Doctor, the baby's sick, they turn to him for advice. Do the math.**

**So some of the characters; Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Crazy Hand, I feel are Villains. After playing my Nintendo 3DS game, I found out they made two hands now: Master Hand, and Crazy Hand.**

**Who likes my idea of having Master Hand be Good, and Crazy Hand be Bad? I also have ideas for some of the other characters' voices. I hope you like them.**

**Read, Rate, Review, and please answer the questions in my polls.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	4. Chapter 4

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I complimented **_**TwistingMoonbeam**_** for the story: 'To Love A Mage', when it was done by gomenasai-for-everything. Oops.**

**To gomenasai-for-everything: I must apologize for crediting TwistingMoonbeam for your story: 'To Love A Mage' I will, however, give you your props. In Fact: You inspired me to do a sort of similar story, with a different variation of the Dark Magician; Dark Magician Knight. I LOVE him so much. It's just a flat out shame they only ever used him in the 'Merger of The Big 5' Trilogy. His appearance would SOOO have improved upon 'The Master of Magicians' Trilogy, where Arkana challenged Yami to see who was the True 'King of the Dark Magicians' as Arkana calls himself.**

**Heck, I would've settled for Dark Paladin; Dark Magician and Buster Blader fusion.**

**My point is: I Love **_**All**_** Sword-wielding versions of the Dark Magician.**

**To TwistingMoonbeam: I Love 'To Last the Turn' Cute little story of Yugi and his Love of the Dark Magician.**

**To both Authors mentioned above: I ask permission to write a sort of similar story to both yours, like sort of a combination, and using my own characters to replace Yugi and Yami.**

**Anywho, on with my Super Smash Fan-Fiction. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 4: Misaki's Birthday.**

Another two months passed, and Little Misaki was learning to walk, although she much preferred to be held, cuddled, and carried to her destination. She was trying, with much encouragement from Toon Link, Zelda, and Peach of course, to try to stand up, balance, and walk on her own two feet. She also learned a few more names of the other Smashers.

"Come on," Peach encouraged the little one. "C'mon sweetie. Come to Auntie Peachy."

Little Misaki was wobbling slightly, but she was making progress walking towards Peach.

"That's it baby. Come to Peachy." smiled Peach, gently taking the baby in her hands as she got close enough. Peach stood up slowly.

"You did it!" Peach cheered, lifting Misaki high. Misaki giggled and kicked her legs.

"Let's go see the other grown-ups. They've got something special for you."

Peach carried little Misaki into the kitchen area, where the other Smashers were waiting for them.

"Zel!" Misaki said as she saw Zelda.

"Good Morning, little one," Zelda said, gently taking her from Peach.

"Happy B-Day Lil M." Link said proudly, smiling at the little baby in question.

"Wink!" Misaki cheered, flashing him a Thumbs Up. Of course, Link had taught her the sign, and was 'Stunned Silent' after she'd mastered the sign.

The other Smashers came in through another door, and brought in a cake on a tray.

The Smashers began to sing.

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Misaki, Happy Birthday to you._

Little Misaki giggled, kicked her legs, and clapped her hands.

"They got to see what she can do," Toon Link said eagerly. Zelda set her down on the floor, while Little Mac and Zero Suit Samus were cutting the cake for everyone. She slowly made her way to her feet, and she started to waddle over to the table.

"You're wobbling. Try to keep your balance." Female Wii Fit Trainer said gently. Toon Link scoffed and shook his head.

"Oh for crying out loud, she's just a baby. She's only just starting to walk. She doesn't know-and for that matter likely misses-her mommy. Cut the poor kid some slack already would you?"

"I'm just saying." said Female Wii Fit Trainer, hanging her head slightly. Misaki picked up the Beam Sword. Which was turned off of course.

"Oh no, no, baby. Don't hurt yourself." Zelda said, gently taking it from the baby. Of course, Misaki cried. But she was crying gently, like she was slightly upset, rather than a louder cry she would make when she was wet, or had trouble burping.

"Hush, baby." Zelda gently shushed her, bouncing her up and down on her forearm. Then she scrunched up her nose, and snifffed the air. Misaki was crying a little more.

"Sounds, and smells, like someone needs a changing," said Little Mac. Peach and Zelda politely excused themselves so they could change the baby.

Later, the Smashers and Baby Misaki were enjoying cake, Hawaiian Punch, (Misaki's first ever few cups,) and in cases of Ike, Marth, Pit, and Lucina, ("I", "Mat", "Pic", and "Wuci" to Misaki,) Dr Pepper.

"Should be about time for presents huh?" asked Toon Link. Dr Mario nodded. The Smashers brought out several small boxes. Zelda helped Misaki open her presents: A plush Holly Hobbie doll from Peach, a gold locket from Zelda, a new one-piece pajama from Toon Link, a foam toy sword from Link, an anime coloring book from Zelda, and a set of baby-sized toy weights from Female Wii Fit Trainer. Misaki loved them all.

Later that night, while Zelda lay in her bed, (Misaki was resting beside her after having a bad dream,) Misaki cooed nervously.

"Mom-my." Misaki said. Zelda gently shushed her, and cuddled her close.

"I know. I know" she said. Eventually Misaki and Zelda both fell back to sleep.

**How was that everybody? Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Need ideas for my stories: "Animated Legends Unite", "Virtualegend", "Wacky Races 2014", and "Dragonette", and answers in the polls I posted. (I'd prefer to get at least 15 answers on each please)**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	5. Chapter 5

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**To Toadstool89: I LOVE your review of Chapter 4 of this story. Any ideas you get for cuter stuff, please feel free to mention in a review.**

**To anyone else who reads and is Following my stories: Please leave me reviews full of lots of ideas I can use to move my stories along: "Animated Legends Unite", "Wacky Races 2014", and especially "Virtualegend"**

**Chapter 5: Don't Hurt Misaki**

15 months old, and little Misaki was getting used to crawling or walking around. It was getting harder for some of the Smashers to keep up with her. Some of the older Smashers; Link, Samus, Captain Falcon, and even Zelda, were getting tired just trying to keep up with her so she wouldn't get hurt.

Tonight was no exception either.

Little Mac was trying to run, with his back bent low, his arms extended forward, and breathing heavily.

"Come on little champ. Let's be respectful about this."

"Mac no catch me" Misaki giggled, crawling across the floor at "Top Speed" Mac leaned against the wall as he reached the corner. Misaki kept giggling as she crawled.

"Whew! That kid needs to be put in her crib," he huffed, "and kept there, until she runs out of energy."

From another part of the motel, Peach and Toon Link were just talking. Suddenly, they saw a little "Hare" speed off.

"Misaki!" Toon Link exclaimed. He and Peach ran after the little one.

But before she could "Call them Out", Zelda was waiting around the next corner. She scooped up the baby, and stood tall, holding her close to her chest. Little Misaki cried and 'Struggled' kicking her legs, as the Hylian Princess held her.

"Misaki, calm down," Zelda said, trying to shush the little darling. She held the baby at arm's length between her hands. Misaki tried to move her arms so she could grab Zelda's wrists. But instead, now she had her hands in between the Hylian's arms. **(Much like Conan did with Thoth-Amon's monster in Conan the Destroyer)** So now, feeling trapped, Misaki screeched and kicked harder.

From behind Zelda, the sound of flute music could be heard. She turned around, and there was Link, playing the Song of Time, on the Ocarina of Time.

As though being played her favorite lullaby, Misaki calmed down enough to stop "struggling", and just cooed in Zelda's grasp.

"Wow. Who knew someone so small could have so much energy?" Link asked, gently stroking the baby's hair. Misaki gazed up and saw Zelda smiling at her.

"Misaki. Why would you crawl off alone?" she asked.

"She didn't wanna eat her veggies." said Little Mac, finally caught his breath and standing to the left of Zelda and Link. Misaki cooed softly, and they heard little "growling" sounds from her tummy.

"Ba-ba," said the baby, tears in her eyes. Peach gently took her from Zelda and soothed her.

"Aww. Come on baby. Auntie Peachy will give you some nice warm milky." Peach said, taking the baby to the kitchen. Misaki gently held the bottle in her hands and drank the warm milk as Peach gently rocked her.

From nearby, Zero Suit Samus' voice yelled: "Where is she?!" The others turned in surprise, and stared. Samus' temper had worn away.

"What's the matter?" Toon Link asked, eyes wide. ZSS huffed loudly before she spoke.

"She was crawling around earlier, she got hold of the Home Run Bat, and as I was sitting doing a crossword puzzle, she whacked me on my foot with the bat!" Misaki cooed nervously as she finished her bottle. Peach layed her on her shoulder and went to gently rub her back.

Then, ZSS grabbed the baby, laid her over her knee, and began to spank her. Misaki cried in pain as Samus laid down the swats, and the other Smashers cried out in protest.

"Samus! Enough!" Link grabbed her wrist and slapped her in the face. Then he took Misaki and gently shushed her. Samus huffed, stuck her nose in the air, and stomped away.

"Link..." Misaki said, still sad. Link held her close and smiled.

"You said my name. You got the 'L' sound right. I'm proud of you." But Misaki sobbed softly, her bottom still stinging from the spanks Samus had issued. He took her to the bathroom. Just outside the door, Zelda gently took the child, stepped inside, and laid her on the counter.

"Zel-da" said Misaki. Then she started to grunt and gurgle. Zelda's nose crinkled, as Misaki began getting fussy, and kicking her legs in the air.

"It's time for a bath." Zelda said. She turned on the water and slowly filled the tub.

As the tub filled with water, Zelda gently undressed the baby, cleaned her bottom, and applied the cream.

"All betta, Zel-da," said Misaki as the Hylian Princess lifted her. Zelda smiled at the baby.

"You said my full name. Just like you got Link's name right."

As Zelda set the baby in the tub, she felt a slight twinge of something resemblant to sadness. Where was the tiny, helpless, needy baby from... Only 8 months ago? Had it really been that long?

Zelda gently bathed the baby.

**Author's Notes: Sorry if I crossed any lines. I just wanted to type up the idea that popped into my head. I:**

**1) Hope they don't suspend my account**

**2) You readers can forgive me.**

**I promise there's cuter stuff that will more than compensate for what happened this chapter.**

**As for who did what to the baby; Samus, sadly, isn't one of my favorite Smashers. Don't worry though, she's not a Villain. Ideas for what the Villains do next, and when they do, will be ever so appreciated.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	6. Chapter 6

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Well, I must apologize for a few things: Mistakes I may make with spelling, (my laptop's keyboard is a little cramped,) my failure to update pretty much ALL my stories weekly, (Every Saturday to be exact. Please check/answer the polls I cre3ated,) and basically the shortness of my chapters in my stories. If not for: Lack of a Babysitting job, an engineering job building and repairing motorcycles, and my own place in Anchorage Alaska, I'd probably be better at ease knowing that there's less I need and more I have.**

**Can't believe it's May Day 2015 already. (Misaki's birthday in this fic for those who were wondering)**

**As I promised at the end of last chapter, this one's written to compensate for what happened to Little Baby Misaki last time.**

**Also, there's a slight mention of the dream she saw in Chapter 4, after her 1st Birthday party.**

**Lots of Reviews and Ideas for: "Wacky Races 2014", "Animated Legends Unite", &amp; "Virtualegend"**

**Chapter 6: Little Mommy**

Two weeks since the ordeal with Zero Suit Samus, and Link was keeping his eyes fixed upon her whenever Little Misaki was in the same room. He especially held and cuddled her close if she cried. Which she did each time she so much as heard Samus voice from the distance.

As of now though, the baby was laying on her back in her crib, cuddling her plush Holly Hobbie doll. Peach had gotten some new clothes for Misaki's doll after she'd gone to shop for groceries: Milk, Bread, Butter, and Sugar. The little doll was now dressed as Sailor Moon, and Misaki was smiling softly as she slept.

That is, until she began to see her dream again...

Misaki's Dream:

_The snow had finally quit coming down, but it was still rather chilly. The young mother gazed around her, looking for some form of hospitable building._

_'Financial monster!' she thought of her one College Professor. He'd been informed, both by her his student, and fellow members of the staff, (including the principal,) that she'd had this baby half way into her second and final year of her classes._

_Now, she was forced to give up her baby so she could concentrate on her studies._

_There, right across the block from the diner she was standing beside, she'd finally found a large Motel. Cuddling her child close to her chest, trying to protect the little one from the cold, she jogged across the street._

_Out of breath, out of ideas, and out of options, (Out of both classes and money with which to pay for them if her "Professor" had his way!) the young mother gently knelt beside the bushes just outside the Smash Motel's front windows, and carefully placed the blanketed bundle in them._

_"Good...bye, my sweet... ba- baby... Mommy loves you with... all... her heart..."_

_Unable to contain her sadness any longer, the mother stood up, turned, and ran off into the night, her face buried in her hands as she sobbed over having to give up her most precious trasure._

End of Dream.

Female Wii Fit Trainer woke up to hear a soft moaning sound. As she stretched, she walked over to the Crib. There, laying on her back, wiggling her arms and kicking her legs, was little Misaki.

"Oh no, she must have had that bad dream again."

Zelda had explained to her and Peach about the dream she'd sensed the little darling had woken up from the night of her birthday, after the end of the party festivities.

_"Oh, poor thing," said Peach._

_"She must really miss her mommy," said WFT_

Now it seemed, here she was again, dreaming of the one woman she most needed in her life. She, Female Wii Fit Trainer, was just a simple fitness instructor. She was no mother, and as far as she, or Any of the Smashers knew, Little Misaki would only feel unsafe here in their home; The Smash Motel.

"Give it a rest already." said Zelda from behind her. Zelda stepped past her, leaned over the tiny crib, and gently lifted the baby into her arms.

"There now, little one, it's all right." Zelda soothed the baby. Sensing what the baby needed, Zelda carried her over to the Changing Station, laid her on her back, undressed her, and began to change her diaper.

"Isn't there anything you can do? To help her find her mother?" asked Female Wii Fit Trainer.

"While I may be able to see the future," Zelda sighed, "I can't see everything you understand." Zelda had finished changing Misaki's diaper and disposed of the wet one by now. It had always amazed WFT how quickly she could handle such a task. But she thought better of questioning the Hylian, and left the matter to be forgotten.

"Tirsty, Zel-da." Misaki cooed up at Zelda. She picked up the squirming baby, and bounced her on her forearm.

"Yes little one," Zelda smiled, "I think it's about time everyone was up and getting breakfast."

In the common room, Link and Little Mac were playing Excitebike 64 soccer game on one TV, while Fox and Falco were watching Supercross Racing on another.

"Go! Go! GO!" they shouted as the racer they were cheering on was trying to pass a fellow competitor. When they heard footsteps behind them, they saw Wii Fit Trainer carrying Misaki, who was holding her plush doll.

"Misaki's had her fill," Zelda explained, "she even tried some cereal and small pieces of pancakes this morning. But if you guys don't hurry, your breakfast will get cold." Link and Mac paused their game, got up, and went to get trays of food.

"It's on West Coast feed later,or East Coast of ESPN 2 later," Fox said, smiling.

"And the West Coast feed of ESPN 2 if we miss that," Falco chuckled. On their way by, they smiled, tickled the baby's chin, to which she giggled cutely, and simultaneously jumped up in the air, yelling: "Fire!"

"Watch it!" Luigi yelled, as he and Mario just barely dodged. Amazingly, the two plumbers kept their trays balanced amid the sudden burst of energy.

Misaki cooed as she gazed at her doll. Zelda gently took her from WFT, and smiled at her.

"Let me show you something," she said. Then, she set the baby in a sitting up position on the nearest table, gently laid Holly on her back, and mimed changing the doll's diaper. Misaki "ooh"ed at Zelda's actions.

"Try. Try" she said, bouncing. Zelda set Holly in front of Misaki, and started over again. Slowly, she taught the baby how to change a doll diaper. Misaki learned, rather quickly, how easy it was. She even mimed plugging her nose at the stench of a messy diaper, at which Zelda giggled.

"Now, let's try giving her a bottle." So Zelda pulled out one of the bottles they'd been using to feed Misaki, and set itto Holly's mouth. The bottle was clean and dry, of course, so as not to aquire mold and grime.

Again, little Misaki was intrigued by what she saw. And again, after her demonstration, Zelda gave the doll to the baby.

"Make sure you support her head. Ok?" Misaaki tried laying Holly's head on her elbow, and using her other hand to hold the bottle. The baby giggled again at having learned to care for her doll by herself. Zelda, Peach, Female Wii Fit Trainer, Fox, Falco, and even little Toon Link were impressed by Little Misaki's love for her Holly doll.

"And somehow, I get the feeling, her own mommy loves her in the same way," said Little Mac.

The rest of the day was spent with: The Smashers playing video games, watching Sports on TV, (when Little Misaki wasn't babbling in her cute little baby language to watch cartoons on DVD,) and Little Misaki pretending to feed or change her Holly Hobbie doll right after she herself had been tended to the same way by Zelda, Peach, or Female Wii Fit Trainer.

**How was that? Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Trying to develop my character as best I can. Please, go easy on me.**

**Lots of helpful reviews and ideas for my opther stories would be most appreciated.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	7. Chapter 7

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**So I might mis-spell a few things by accident, just as long as I don't make mistakes with the plot. Then there's the part about having to rewrite stuff, which takes time and energy. Simple point being: I'm just trying to post my Fan-Fictions for eager readers to enjoy. There's people who wrote stories that didn't even have punctuation marks to break their sentences. As All of you, my Excellent readers, are smart enough to realize I know not to do that!**

**But, as I might've gotten the whole "Misaki's-Birthday" thing wrong, I fear I might have to rewrite something. :'(**

**But as I said, there's people who wrote Fan-Fictions that didn't even have punctuation, and I just want to post Fan-Fiction. Hopefully that's the only plot mistake I make in this one, and I don't make mistakes in ANY of my others. (Particularly "Animated Legends Unite" and "Virtualegend")**

**To gamergirl101: I'm so Glad you understand me as well as you do. I really feel I made a rather 'Yu-Gi-Oh Level' True Friend in you. I appreciate you Favoriting me, and Following my stories. Please feel free to leave me a Review and PM me ideas for: "Animated Legends Unite", "Virtualegend" and "SSB"**

**To Toadstool89: I REALLY Appreciate your ideas where: The Smashers take Misaki to the park, and where Sonic takes the baby for a Fun Run. So, while you say you're "Not much of an idea girl", I really have to give you props for those delights. And yes, maybe expect a PM sometime. My stories: "Animated Legends Unite" and "Virtualegend" could use ideas from your genius imagination, if you don't mind sharing of course.**

**Please forgive the amount of time I skipped. While I Love Misaki as a baby, I feel my readers getting anxious for the Tournament. (Quite Honestly, so am I myself)**

**Chapter 7: Bowser Baby Bruisers; Battle for Baby Misaki**

**Smash Motel**

Little Misaki lay in her crib, giggling and reaching up to the toys on the mobile. She was about eighteen months old now, and while she could walk easily, she was wanting to be cuddled, cradled, and carried again. Not that the ones who cared for her minded: Link and Little Mac would let her sit in their laps and watch Racing with them, Female Wii Fit Trainer would make her milkshakes when she 'asked' **(More like 'Cried')** for them, Zelda would cradle her and tell her Bedtime Stories if she was scared of sleeping alone, Peach would take her shopping for groceries at the store. And Little Toon Link? Well, he would just play with her whenever she asked for a companion to play pretend adventures.

Of course, that fun little scene would go a somewhat like this:

_"Hi Toon Link," Misaki would say._

_"Hi little Misaki," he would answer. "What's on your mind?"_

_"Play pretend?" Misaki would ask, taking hold of Toon Link's wrist with her tiny little hands._

_"Got your locket?" Toon Link would ask._

_"Uh-huh." Misaki reached into the neck hole of the pajama set he gave her for her birthday, and pulled out the locket she got from Zelda._

_"Got your sword?" Toon Link would ask, smiling._

_She would giggle cutely and pull out the sword Link gave her._

_Then Toon Link got out her plush Holly Hobbie doll she got from Auntie Peach, and hand it to the baby. Of course, she would giggle and take the doll from the boy, then she'd coo as she cuddled her 'Baby'_

_Then Toon Link would carry Misaki and Holly around the Motel, pretending that the Smashers' rooms were either: Dungeon cells in the Villains' castle, rooms within a great labarynth where rested an ancient legendary treasure, or the various stages that he had faced many a time, and she would soon face when she reached an age the Smashers felt would be appropriate._

"Of course, Master Hand won't hurt you," said Toon Link, "I'm just glad we could get him to do the Villain voice for us."

_"Who dares enter my Domain?" asked the deep, seemingly disembodied voice of the giant, Right-Handed white glove. Misaki, of course, had never seen the hand before, and therefore, would coo nervously whenever she heard his voice._

_"It's all right. Master Hand won't hurt you." Toon Link would tell her, bouncing her up and down in his forearm._

_When she gurgled and held her sword high, he would smile, and they would begin their "Adventure into the Unknown" together._

**Elsewhere:**

Bowser stood before his eight "Children": Bowser Jr, Roy, Wendy, Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig, and Morton.

"Now listen well, my little Kooplings. Go to the Smash Motel, find this little baby brat," he held up a picture of Misaki he'd obtained magically from Crazy Hand, "and bring her to Ganon and Crazy Hand."

"We'll bring the baby back. And we'll make her uncomfortable," said BJ.

Bowser laughed as his Kooplings disappeared through a portal.

His laughter, however, was cut short as Crazy Hand spoke:

"You Fool! I warned you not to go through with it!"

"I told them to bring the brat to Ganondorf AND You-" Bowser began.

"ENOUGH!" shrieked the hand. "You call yourself a Villlain? Let alone a Smasher?"

Bowser scoffed, smoke coming out of his nostrils.

"Let your brats try to take the child," Crazy Hand continued, "but should my counterpart learn of your bungled attempt of Trachery, I shall crush your shell myself!"

**Smash Motel**

It was near Eleven, and the only lights left on were those in Toon Link's, Zelda's, Wii Fit Trainers', and Peach's rooms. A shadow could be seen in Peach's quarters. The Kooplings grinned as they watched the shadow walk back and forth.

"Come on baby, all the way," said Peach, as Misaki cooed and grunted, trying to burp. Then little Misaki gave a hiccup, and spat up on Peach's shoulder.

"Sowwy Peach," said Misaki after Peach had wiped her mouth.

"Oh baby..." Peach gently kissed her on the cheek. After which she tucked the baby in her crib, and went to bed herself.

"Let's go." Bowser Jr whispered. As the Kooplings trudged through the bushes, Morton laid his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Who left you to be leader while we're not home?"

"As a matter of fact, Dad did." BJ growled, slapping Morton's hand away.

"Crazy Hand is the master." Wendy grunted, scowling.

"Since when?" Lemmy asked.

"Quit bickering, and let's get in there!" Iggy cried, then covered his mouth, cursing himself for being so loud.

They made their way through the halls, trying to be as quiet as possible. Roy and Iggy trailed behind, their toenails cutting into the carpet.

Zelda woke, hearing the slight ripping sounds, when her Tri-Force began to glow.

"Link?" she called softly. The young Hero grunted, rolled over so he faced the wall with his back to her, and slept on. Zelda raised her voice and tried again.

"Link, wake up!"

Link stirred, his hand moving in front of his face. Then, as the back of his hand reached his eyes, he gasped and jumped awake. His own Tri-Force was glowing as well.

"Trouble?" he asked, grabbing his Master Sword.

"Bowser sent his Kooplings after Misaki," Zelda clarified.

Together, the two Hylians opened their door, and went to wake other Smashers.

The Kooplings were making their way into Peach's room, surrounding the crib.

Misaki cooed as Bowser Jr got close. Peach stirred and rolled over to face her.

"Go back to sleep, baby. No one's-" She jumped at seeing the Kooplings. She assumed a Dragon Stance, umbrella in her hand.

"Room's too small," Wendy said, sneering at Peach. Bowser Jr snatched Misaki, who immediately began to cry loudly.

"Get your mits off her!" Little Mac yelled, tackling Iggy and Roy.

"Salute the Sun!" the two voices of Male and Female Wii Fit Trainers cried. Spherical orbs of golden energy slamming into the Kooplings, except for Wendy and Bowser Jr. Thinking fast, they turned and raced out of the room.

Their paths were blocked by Link and Zelda.

"Put down the child, and no one gets hurt." Zelda hissed. Bowser Jr, getting an idea to; Hurt the baby, get past the Smashers, and escape, grinned.

"Think fast!" Then he tossed the crying baby in the air.

"Angered, Link charged the Koopling, giving a battle cry. He tackled Bowser Jr, Master Sword digging into the young villain's side.

Just before she hit the floor, Toon Link and Sonic appeared, and caught Misaki. Toon Link gave her back to Peach before joining the fight.

"Super Sonic Style!" Sonic exclaimed, powering up to perform his Special/Final Smash.

All but Little Mac performed their Special Smash, leaving the Kooplings groaning painfuly on the floor.

After dragging the little creatures to the exit, Little Mac took a Super Mushroom, and performed his Special Smash. The Kooplings were sent flying, screaming their little lungs out.

"Save it, for, the Tournament," Mac panted, waist bent and hands resting on his knees.

**Elsewhere**

"You failed?! You had the brat in your grasp, and you failed?!" Bowser fumed, pounding his fists into the ground.

"YOU IMBECILE!" Crazy Hand shrieked. He began pounding the floor, shaking the entire area. But Bowser and hisyoung were rather quick to recover before he could crush them.

"Don't think, to ever disobey my orders, AGAIN! GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE!"

Not wanting to trifle with the giant glove, Bowser and his Kooplings fled as quickloy as they could. Crazy Hand fumed, tapping his first finger on the ground.

**End notes: How was that everyone? Hope you appreciate a little danger this chapter. This way, you know, (or at least get a good idea,) what the deal is with Crazy Hand.**

**So, in Classic Mode on my 3ds game, I'm up to 5.2 Difficulty Level. Who wants Misaki to face the Master Core? Or will she have to face the hands?**

**I personally want to keep Master Hand good in this fic, even though he's "Evil" in the game, from what I've seen.**

**Read, Rate, Review, PM, and Suggest ideas please.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	8. Chapter 8

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So here's yet another chapter in little Misaki's life. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I'm enjoying writing it.**

**To Toadstool89: The fighters you suggested; Palutena, Pit, etc, aren't really my favorites and I barely know them. But I'll try to include them this chapter for you.**

**To gamergirl101: Nice pun! Laughed until my tummy hurt when I read that. But, I'll let you in on a little secret I JUST remembered: At 5.1+ Difficulty level, if you damage either hand 75+%, you'll end up facing the Master Core. So in a way, we both get our wish: You get to see her fight both the Hands, and I get the battle with the Master Core: First in Saber Form, second as the "Shadow Smasher" as I call it when the Swarms take a Shadowy form of the Smasher you're using to fight at the time, and finally the Source Form. (The little orb that returns to the center of the stage afteer every hit, and the harder you hit it, the farther you send it flying, the faster it returns to the center of the stage.)**

**I think I can feel myself getting close to a Prophecy for 'Virtualegend', but I'm also getting impatient with you Reviewers/Readers/Authors not suggesting ideas. But I'm mostly disappointed in myself, as I can't figure out the 'Elements' I'm working with, despite my vast imagination.**

**But let me say it again: I'm still new to this Fan-Fiction Community, and still need Outside Help.**

**After playing Tomodachi Life for Nintendo 3ds, I might be getting ideas for a Tomodachi Life Fic, sort of a Sequel to this one, as you can use your Mii characters in Tomodachi Life as well as in Super Smash Brothers.**

**Getting ideas for a Lego Fan-Fiction just from the Lego Ninjago and Lego City sets I got: Arctic Snowmobile, Camper Van, Pickup Tow Truck, Snowplow Truck, High Speed Police Chase, and even Kai's Fire Mech.**

**Stage 8: Dreams of Danger**

Two years old, energetic, and Little Misaki was running laps around the Smash Motel, wearing the Grown-ups out. But on the Up Side, she would quiet down, eat up her food, (except maybe her veggies,) and go to sleep when she needed a nap in the afternoon, and if the Smashers; Zelda, Peach, Sonic, and Toon Link, would tell her a bedtime story.

Misaki was as of now, sleeping in her own room, as Zelda, ('Auntie Zel' to Misaki,) finally agreed to let her have her own room, right between their own, so she'd feel protected.

**Misaki's Dream:**

_Her Mommy was runnning down the street, cuddling her close. The rain was coming down, and the wind was blowing._

_"Hand her over now!" shouted Bowser's voice from behind._

_"She means nothing to you!" her mommy shouted back._

_She continued running through the streets until she slipped and fell in a street gutter._

_From above, a giant, left-handed glove swooped down and grabbed the baby._

_"No! Give me my baby! My baby!" Misaki's mother screamed to the night sky._

**End of Dream**

Misaki woke up, her pillows wet from her tears, and her sheets wet from...

"Mommy," she sobbed, her face buried in her pillow.

Hearing her cries from the next room, Zelda got up and went to check on the baby.

"Misaki? Did you have that bad dream again?"

Misaki looked up, and nodded when she saw Zelda smiling at her.

"Auntie Zel." Misaki greeted. Then, she gazed at her pajamas, and said: "I wet my bed." Zelda took her into her arms, rocking her and shushing her. Zelda then took her to the nearest bathroom, laid her on the counter, and changed her diaper and pajamas.

"You can sleep with me while your sheets get cleaned and dried," Zelda said. Zelda took the toddler and tucked her in with her.

"Do you need to go anymore?"

"No," Misaki answered.

The two cuddled and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning**

Misaki was feeling better, eating her cereal and watching the Supercross Races on ESPN from the table.

"Dreaming of her mommy again?" asked Toon Link. Then he began yelling as the Blue Falcon made a rather unsteady left-hand turn. "C'mon Falcon! You can control that Racer better than that!"

"I wonder if perhaps we should take her to Master Hand." Zelda said, decisively.

"After I take her for a run," said Sonic, smiling and tickling the toddler.

"Well, the race should be getting over," Little Mac was saying, "right about... Now."

The race over, Sonic set up a little wagon, and took her for a little jog to the park.

There, he was met by Little Mac, Zelda, Toon Link, and Peach.

"Ha! How was that little run?" Sonic asked, smiling at the toddler. Misaki giggled, and flashed the blue hedgehog a thumbs up.

"Oh, so sorry about that Pit," said a female voice in the distance. Little Mac kneeled at Misaki's side.

"Don't pay attention to them kiddo," he said, pointing to the tree that Pit and Palutena were "Training" beside. Palutena was standing on his chest, shaking a scolding finger at him.

"Oh, so sorry about that Pit," she mocked.

"Get off!" Pit lunged forward into a sitting position, and grabbed her legs. He quickly threw his legs up as he went back down. Her back came down, so he ended up kicking her in her ribs, and knocking the wind out of her.

"Try that again and I'll shove you into the dryer!" Pit yelled.

Back with Misaki and the group, they'd set out a blanket, and were getting the snacks; Hawaiian Punch, crackers, cheese, fruit, and sausages. Misaki had grabbed one of the sausages and was swinging it around like a sword, to which the others giggled.

"Ooh you wanna battle huh?" asked Toon Link, grabbing a sausage for himself. He 'Dueled' the baby, making her and the other Smashers giggle. Then he pretended to scream in pain as Misaki gently hit his wrist with her 'Sword'

After that, he took his actual Master Sword, and expertly cut up Misaki's sausage for her, and fed her the small pieces. Misaki ate slowly, giggling with delight as she had eaten up all her yummy sausage.

"Isn't that good?" Zelda asked. Misaki bounced up and down.

"Such a sweet little champ," Little Mac was saying to Zelda.

"I predicted she would make a great Smasher in future," Zelda replied, "but for now I just want her to be happy and safe, and to just play to her little heart's contentment."

"Little heart?" Little Mac asked, slightly skeptical. "She's gonna have about the biggest heart around when she wins the Tournament."

"If she wins the Tournament, you mean," said Ike and Marth, who had been training by a tree on the other side of the park path. Marth, was limping.

"Ike over here, broke my already weak leg," Marth explained as he reached Zelda. Taking out their respective versions of the Ocarina of Time, Zelda and Toon Link played the Song of Time, and Marth felt his broken left leg heal within a matter of seconds.

"Thanks." he said to them. Then he turned to Misaki and said: "Watch your back, baby. Because I'm coming for you when you turn old enouggh to compete."

**Later**

Link was holding Little Misaki, standing on the Final Destination platform.

"Ready?" he asked as Master Hand appeared. Misaki stared up at the giant glove.

"Ah, Misaki," said the hand. "Welcome to the Final Destination."

"Hi?" Misaki said, waving her hand nervously. Link bounced her in his arms, trying to calm her.

"Do not be frightened, child. I know your destiny." Master Hand said gently, in his booming voice. Then he continued: "You will find the answer to who your mother is when you win the Tournament in seven years."

"My mommy?" Misaki asked, gazing up to Link, who simply nodded and remained silent.

"Go now, and remain aware of my counterpart and his fellow Villains." Master Hand told Link.

Link stepped through the portal back to the Smash Motel, pondering silently to himself all the while...

**So how was that? Hope I get more ideas for this. Perhaps ideas how much time to skip so we get to see Misaki grow up some more. **

**Please help me think of ideas for 'Virtualegend', perhaps read "The Elemental Knights' Destiny" by CTCometfan first just as I did.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	9. Chapter 9

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**To Toadstool89: I am SOOO Glad you're loving this story so much! I must, however, apologize for not Reading/Following any of your stories yet. I'm still busy working with my 7 other Fan-Fictions: "Animated Legends Unite", "Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament", "Chronological Escapades", "Dragonette", Test of Creativity", (Which is almost complete actually,) "Virtualegend", and "Wacky Races 2014" (Need to know how to change the title to "Wacky Races 14-15")**

**Stage 9: The Pain of Power**

2-3/4 years old, and Little Misaki was beginning to train hard under the guidance of the Smashers. Little Mac was teaching her to lift the weights she got for her first birthday, Toon Link was teaching her to fight with the foam sword she got, and Zelda was trying to teach her about Meditation to help her control her Dream Visions.

One night, she was awake in her crib, and her tummy was hurting.

_"Don't eat too much candy before bed," Peach had said as the little one sat in her booster seat, eating her Macaroni and Cheese. (Which had pieces of Hot Dogs cut up in it) If Misaki ate up all her dinner, the Smashers had promised her some candy for an After-Dinner Snack._

Misaki cried painfully, which woke up Link and Zelda.

Zelda yawned, stood, stretched, and strapped on her robe for warmth, before going to Misaki's crib and gently lifting her.

"What troubles you Little One?" Zelda asked, gently bouncing the gurgling toddler up and down in her arms.

"Owie! Tummy hut!" Misaki cried, just able enough to breathe before she began grunting hard.

While the baby scrunched up her face in a combination of pain and concentration, the Hylian Sage crinkled her nose and sniffed the air.

"Oh Goddesses..." Zelda gasped, realiziation dawning on her.

**A short while later...**

Zelda sat in front of Misaki, gently holding the baby's hands as she sat pushing.

"Come on, you can do it," Zelda gently soothed, as the baby panted from tiredness. Misaki tried again, grunting hard. Zelda held her forehead, her Tri-Force glowing.

"It hut, Auntie Zel," Misaki gently cried between pushes.

"I know Misaki," Zelda assured, stroking her cheek. "I'm her for you." Then as the baby scrunched up her face again, she added: "C'mon baby. Push."

And with one last effort, Misaki pushed with all her might. And then, it was over.

"Aww done," Misaki panted, her head hanging low.

Zelda gently laid the baby on the counter, cleaned her up, and redressed her.

**The next morning**

After a breakfast of eggs, juice, and some small banana slices, Little Misaki was sitting on Link's lap watching FIM Ice Speedway Gladiators.

"See the Racers?" Link asked, smiling and patting the baby's head. Misaki giggled, and made "Vroom" sounds, imitating the bikes.

"After the races get over, it's time for her workout," Little Mac said, holding out the little weights she'd gotten for her first birthday.

"No today," Misaki said, shaking her head. "It Sataday."

"Give the poor kid a break." Link said. Little Mac, however, gently placed the weights in her hands, winked mischievously at Link, and said: "Tag! You're it," before racing off.

"Get back her!" Link shouted, but remained seated as not to drop Misaki. Then, to himself he muttered: "Show off."

After the race cut to a commercial break, Misaki began lifting the little weights up and down, mimicking pressing the barbell on the Incline Bench, as she leaned against Link's chest in a slightly upward angle.

"...Thirty-eight... Thirty-nine... And Forty," Link counted as Misaki finished her workout, and dropped the weights.

"Arms hut," she soobed, as Link rubbed her shoulders.

Zelda came quietly from behind Link, and gently took the baby from his arms. She gently rocked the tiny toddler, humming a gentle tune and massaging her shoulders.

"She keeps this up, she'll be able to defeat even the Master Core," Zelda said. Link frowned and scoffed.

"Let's just hope she doesn't even have to face THAT monstrosity." Then as Zelda's face faltered slightly, Link added: "I mean it Zel. I don't really care how strong she is when she can finally compete, that thing is nothing but Fear and Trouble!"

Little Misaki began crying at Link's tone of voice.

"You don't want to scare her like that," said Zelda, soothing the toddler now from Link's tone.

"I'm sorry kiddo," Link apologized, gently patting her bottom, the diaper making slight crinkling sounds. Then, after the Motorcycle Racing shows got over, Link and Zelda set Misaki in her wagon, and took her for a jog through the nearby park.

**How was that? Hope you all enjoyed it. I must apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Please forgive me.**

**I must apologize for the first part of this chapter. This was an odd idea that popped up from nowhere and has been eating away at me for quite a while.**

**As for the FIM Ive Speedway Gladiators show: I used to watch that on MAVTV every weeek, Wednesday nights. But now it seems they can't make DISH Network agree to continue providing that channel. I miss the great Racing shows on that channel already, and I only found out just today.**

**Please Read, Review, and suggest ideas for my other stories via PM.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	10. Chapter 10

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Chapter 10: Misaki's Meds, and Bubbly Baby**

Three years and three months old, and it was nearing Cold &amp; Flu Season.

Little Misaki was sitting on the bathroom counter, swinging her legs lazily in the air. Zelda was sitting, reading the Comic section of the newspaper.

"I'm cold," said Misaki. Zelda didn't look up.

"It's seventy-two degrees," Zelda replied.

"I need to go," said Misaki, gazing to her Pull-Ups diaper.

"You just went," Zelda said, turning to the Crossword Puzzle section of the paper.

"I'm thirsty," Misaki said, a slight pout in her eyes now.

"You can get a drink after Dr Mario gets finished," Zelda said, in an 'I Promise' sort of tone.

Dr Mario came into the room, clipboard in hand, and friendly smile in place on his face.

"Mamma Mia," said Dr Mario as he stepped over and gently squeezed Misaki's cheek. "Who's a healthy meat-a-ball?"

"Hi Dr Mario," said Misaki, a slight smile creeping onto her face. The Dr chuckled, reaching into the chest pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a pink, Heart-shaped, tasty-looking lollipop, and waved it in front of Misaki.

"Take-a you medicine, and I give-a you dis," he said. Zelda put down her paper, got up, and walked over to stand beside Little Misaki.

"Squeeze my hand if it hurts," she said, gently placing her thumb in Misaki's tiny hand. Misaki blushed, slightly intensifying the color of her already rosy cheeks. Then she cringed as Dr Mario pulled out a needle filled with a warm-looking red liquid inside of it.

"Here we go," said the italian plumber in Medical attire, gently grabbing Misaki's left upper arm.

Misaki moaned as she seemed to feel the proximity of the needle coming closer to her sensitive skin. Then she let out a loud cry as she felt a sharp pain in her left arm near her shoulder. She squeezed Zelda's hand, tears welling up in her tiny blue eyes.

"One-a more," Mario said, placing a bandage on her arm where he'd injected her.

"Waah! No more, Auntie Zel," Misaki wailed, eyes clamped tight shut.

"It's all right, Little One," Zelda soothed, gently rubbing Misaki's arm with her free hand. "You're doing great thus far."

Misaki screamed as Dr Mario stuck the second needle into her arm, squeezing Zelda's hand harder this time, and causing Zelda to wince in pain.

"All-a done," said Dr Mario after he'd bandaged Msaiki's other injection point. Zelda smiled, and kissed the toddler on the cheek.

"You were so brave, Little One."

As promised, Dr Mario gave her the Cherry lollipop, which she sucked on eagerly, closing her eyes.

"Still the cute-a baby," Dr Mario said, chuckling. Zelda gently laid her over her shoulder, thanked Mario, and walked out.

**A short time later**

Zelda was gently undressing Misaki, who was sitting up in the counter, the warm water in the bath was running.

"There we go," Zelda said, turning off the water. Then she picked up the toddler, and set her in the tub. Misaki fiddled with her toes in the water, while Zelda got the shampoo out.

"Close your eyes," Zelda said. Misaki gazed up at her. Zelda clarified, saying: "You don't want your eyes to sting." Misaki gently closed her tiny eyes and tilted her head back. Zelda gently scrubbed the shampoo in the baby's hair.

"That tickles," Misaki said, giggling slightly. Zelda smiled from the toddler giggling.

"You think that feels funny?" Zeld asked. "Wait until you feel what comes next."

Then Zelda got out the soap and began to scrub Misaki's chest, tummy, and legs. Misaki laughed, almost hysterically, splashing water.

Zelda gazed at the tiny tot when a slight splash hit her in the face. Then the two had a small splash battle. After which, Misaki was tired, Zelda finished rinsing her, drained the tub, lifted Misaki out, and gently wrapped her in the towel.

**Aww! Cuteness galore. Hope all you readers enjoyed it.**

**When do you Readers think Misaki should compete in the Tournament? Should I skip a few years, and mention them in Flashbacks later?**

**Don't forget to suggest ideas for "Animated Legends Unite", "Wacky Races 2014", "Dragonette", and "Virtualegend"**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	11. Chapter 11

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So I've got Good News, and Bad News. The Good News: Got the Mii Swordfighter Link's Cap and Outfit. So if you see 'Link' but looks like a girl, and carrying the Beam Sword and Home Run Bat, that's my Little Misaki. Whoever knows how I can save an image of her dressed in that to my computer, please tell me so I can make that the Cover Image for this story, and my Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Fan-Fiction: 'Chronological Escapades'**

**The Bad News: It cost me about 80 cents, out of $1.25, so I've only got 45 cents in my Nintendo eShop account. Also, might have to delete some software I don't play anymore so I can have room for software I might want to download after I add some funds.**

**Whoever is Following me, please answer my new poll for 'Virtualegend', and maybe tell me if I should post a poll about this story.**

**For Future Reference, if I DO create a new poll for this fic: The question is: "Should I do a Halloween chapter in October where Misaki dresses in Link's cap and Outfit?"**

**Chapter 11: Secret stash**

Three years and nine months old, and Misaki was playing Hide-and-Seek with Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Zelda, and Sheik. Zelda was counting.

Misaki went in Toon Link's room and was hiding in the closet. She went to close the door, but she slammed it too hard, and a box fell off the shelf and hit her on the head.

"Owwie!" Misaki said, almost ready to cry.

But she never cried, because as the box fell, it came open and out fell a green cap and tunic.

"What this?" she asked. She tried on the tunic. It was a little too big for her, but she kept it on and slipped on the hat. It fell over her eyes and she giggled cutely.

The outfit would fit an older child, perhaps a nine-year-old, so Little Misaki would have to wait about six more years. But if it meant she would get to wear a cute little suit like this, she figured it would be worth the time.

**Hallway**

The Smashers were gathered, all smiling.

"Wow Zel, you did it again." said Toon Link.

"Wait a sec," said Sheik. "Where's Misaki?"

"You didn't a-find her?" Luigi asked.

"Oh no," said Mario.

Together, the Smashers began looking for the little toddler.

**Toon Link's closet**

Misaki was sitting with her knees up to her chest, arms wrapped around her legs, humming to herself.

"Misaki?" came Toon Link's voice softly. She stopped humming and looked up. She picked up the sword and opened the door.

"Misaki?" Toon Link called again.

"Here, Toon Link," she said, crawling over to him. He gasped when he saw what looked like himself in the closet door.

"I don't remember a mirror being there," he said, scratching his head.

"It me, TL," said Misaki, lifting the hat.

Seeing her face sticking out from the hat, he giggled, gently took her hand, and walked with her to the front of the Motel.

**Front Lobby**

Zelda, Peach, Female WFT, and Link gasped when they saw what looked like two Toon Links walking their way.

"Did you clone yaself?" asked Little Mac.

"No no," said Mario, strolling over and gazing more closely at the face of the smaller Toon Link. "Dis Little Misaki."

"Hi," she said, waving at everyone. They all smiled at her cut little antics.

"You're still too small to fit in and young to wear this outfit." Zelda said, gently lifting the toddler up and cuddling her gently. Misaki nuzzled Zelda's chest and closed her eyes. **(Can any of you Readers tell she feels warm and safe in Zelda's arms?)**

The group took Misaki back to her own room, between Peach and Zelda's rooms, laid her on her toddler bed with Planes Fire and Rescue blankets, and gently changed her into her pale pink Sailor Moon footed pajamas. Misaki, tired from all the fun she'd had today, yawned and closed her eyes. Zelda and Link took this chance to tuck her warm in her bed.

"Sleep tight Little One," Zelda said, kissing her cheek.

"Good dreams," Link added, gently patting her chest.

They plugged in her night light, and gently closed the door as they left.

**Awww! So warm soft and safe. Hope you Readers enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Please Read, Follow, Favorite, and suggest ideas for: 'Animated Legends Unite', 'Wacky Races 2014', 'Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament', and 'Virtualegend' And, whoever knows how to do it, please PM me how to save an image of a Mii Swordfighter dressed in Link's Cap and Outfit to my computer, so I can use it as the Cover Image for this story and 'Chronological Escapades'**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	12. Chapter 12

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Wow! Finally got to Misaki being four years old. Hope you Readers enjoy this.**

**Need ideas for: Joey and Yami's duel in 'Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament', 'Wacky Races 2014', and 'Animatd Legends Unite'**

**To Gamergirl101: So glad you enjoyed the latest chapter of 'Test of Creativity', but still trying to get your ideas: "Dartz is a son of Poseidon, Tea is a daughter of Zeus, Kaiba is a son of Hades," etc.**

**It's hard when your keyboard either doesn't take when you press the buttons, or press them too many times, trying to find a well-paying job, (if only a Part-Time one,) and trying to find someone to help you bould a motorcycle of your own.**

**Anyhow, on with the story.**

**Stage 12: The first outfit**

Four yeas old, and Little Misaki was getting more into watching the Smashers battles. About as much as she liked watching sports with them; Hockey, Racing, Major League Soccer, **(MLS for short,)** and NBA and College Basketball. Her favorite College Basketball teams had, rather quickly, become; The North Carolina Tar Heels, and the Clemson Tigers.

Misaki lay on her side, her arm set where her hand was in front of her face. But her eyes were open at the moment.

"Is it really today already?" she asked aloud to herself, not expecting an answer from anyone.

But she smiled wide to herself, pulled the blankets off, and stood up slowly.

**Knock knock knock!**

"Who is it?" Misaki asked, gently taking off her pajama top.

"It's me Misaki, Toon Link," came Toon Link's voice from outside the door. "May I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," said Misaki as she opened her closet door. Toon Link entered, and gazed at her in mock surprise as she tried looking through her closet for a nice outfit.

"You don't have to look for an outfit. The others have a few presents for you in the lobby."

**Front Lobby**

The other Smashers, 'Welcomed', Little Misaki, by; In cases like Zelda's and Peach's bowing, in Mario and Luigi's winking, and in the cases of Link, Little Mac, and Yoshi, giving the Thumbs-Up.

As they did on her first birthday, the Smashers began to sing:

_Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday dear Misaki, Happy Birthday to you._

"Happy fourth B-Day, Little M." said Link as he gently took her hand, and led her over to a seat at the table.

"We got special surprises for you, Little Champ," said Little Mac. Then, they brought over the boxes.

Again, as she did on her first birthday, Little Misaki just Loved the presents the Smashers had given her: A Little Mommy Doctor Mommy baby doll, **(Blue-eyed Blonde girl,)** a Doctor Barbie Hospital set with Barbie's Baby Sister Krissy, and a gold locket and chain.

Almost immediately, she put the gold chain over her neck and rested the locket against her chest.

"I love them so much!" Misaki exclaimed. "Thank you all."

"But the best present is yet to come Champ," said Little Mac. Then they placed a final box on the table. Misaki ripped the wrapping paper, and lifted the lid.

"Clothes?" she asked. But Link gently laid his hand on her shoulder.

"But wait. Don't jump to the wrong conclusion," he said. Then he slowly lifted the clothes out and unfolded them.

It was a white, sleeveless version of the Mii Brawler Fighter's Uniform top, with black pants and belt, and white knee-high boots. There was also the gloves of the Mii Swordfighter Ninja Outfit, and a Ninja Headband.

"Oh wow!" Misaki cheered. Link gently cuddled her to his chest, and stroked her cheek.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear. "Let's go try this on."

Together, Link took her to her bedroom, and helped to change her into the outfit. Misaki stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Is that me?" Misaki asked. She was smiling and blushing so much her face was starting to hurt.

Later that day, Misaki was watching the Smashers battle it out. This time, it was Mario and Luigi vs Zero Suit Samus and Marth.

"Oh boy," said Misaki. "Go get them Mario!"

Having each acquired a Fire Flower, the Mario Brothers gave Marth and ZSS some hot feet.

After that, Misaki took a ride on Yoshi's back, while Yoshi racced with Sonic.

After that, Misaki was getting ready to change into her pajamas for the night, when Zelda came in with a sack and a small box.

"What's with these Auntie Zel?" Misaki asked the smiling Hylian.

"Open them up," Zelda said, sitting down on the edge of Misaki's bed. Misaki opened the sack, and found a new set of pajamas; White with yellow stripes down the sides and the Japanese symbol for Falcon on the left side of the chest. Misaki went into the closet and changed into her new pajamas.

After she came back out, Misaki sat on her bed and opened the box. It was a pink Diary with yellow pages, a gold lock, and silver key.

"Keep this and you can write about your adventures in the Tournament in it when you turn nine," Zelda said, gently cuddling Misaki close. Misaki fell asleep in her arms, so ZZelda gently tucked her in bed and kissed her on the cheeks.

**End Notes: Hoping that was worth while. As it seems I never get the reviews I practically demand, I'm running out of ideas for this one.**

**In which case, I might have to skip the next five years and just jump right into the Tournament.**

**Read, Rate, Review, and ideas for: 'Test of Creativity', 'Battle City: The REAL End of the Tournament', 'Dragonette', 'Wacky Races 2014', 'Chronological Escapades', 'Animated Legends Unite' and 'Virtualegend'**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


	13. Chapter 13

**Small Smasher, Big Battles**

**by**

**White Lego Ninja**

**Author's Notes: So first I really need apologize for the long hiatus my stories have been on. You people REALLY NEED to review and suggest ideas for my Fan-Fictions. Cut a New Aspiring Fan-Fiction writer some slack already.**

**Lately I've gotten into a sort of kick with Barbie. Particularly Newborn Doctor, Karate, and Babysitter. Then there's the Mega Bloks version. And then the other kick I'm on is with Mortal Kombat, particularly the game: Mortal Kombat: Armageddon, and the cartoon: Defenders of the Realm.**

**So, the story I'm having trouble thinking up is: A Barbie style Mortal Kombat story which features: Barbie doll as Sonya Blade, and Barbie's baby sister Krissy, and also the character Onaga, from the Armageddon game.**

**Please Personal Message me ideas to get it started, and I might even try to send you the link th the image of said doll.**

**Please forgive me for all the time I skipped.**

**Got Ryu and the Suzaku Castle stage in my Nintendo 3ds copy of Super Smash Brothers. So this chapter introduces Ryu to the group too. Enjoy.**

**Stage 13: Misaki and the Master**

9 years old at long last, and Misaki was training with Ryu from Street Fighter, who recently joined the group and was amazed by the stories the Smashers told about the little one.

**Ryu's Memory:**

_The rain was pouring down, and he was walking through the area with his bag over his shoulder, as per his usual since he left the Shotokan dojo in Japan._

_He still traveled the globe seeking the ultimate challenge._

_"Excuse me sir," called the voice of a small boy from the nearby Motel. Ryu turned and saw little Toon Link standing inside the open door, out of the rain._

_"We've got plenty of room for you here," he said. Ryu of course made his way slowly to the building._

**Flashback End**

Now, he'd met Master Hand and the others, and was training Misaki to be tireless and strong, like himself.

Misaki jumped, threw an uppercut to his chin, and dropped back down just as his chin made its way down. But as she landed, she lost her balance, and fell on her bottom.

"Wow, that was not fun." Misaki groaned. Ryu gently held out his hand to her, which she of course accepted, and pulled back up to her feet.

"I can't believe it's him," she breathed.

**Misaski's memory:**

_Five-year-old Misaki had woken from the dream again, but hadn't wet her bed as she mastered self-control._

_She felt a strange sensation, like there was someone coming into the building._

_She got up and opened her door slightly, and clapped her hand over her mouth as she saw the new person walking down the hall. He was a fellow of 5 foot 10, wearing a white gi with the sleeves torn away, a red headband, and red open-palm gloves over his hands._

_"So, what's your name and reason for moving in stranger?" Toon link asked._

_"I'm just a Martial Artist seeking the ultimate battle, and Ryu is my name."_

_"To the Right place, you have come," Misaki said in a slight Yoda impersonation. Knowing Bowser, his Kooplings, and Ganon were after her, and tried to take her when she was only a baby, Misaki knew better than Ryu, that the battle he sought would soon arrive and test him harder than even Bison did in the second Street Fighter Tournament._

**Flashback End**

"Give it your all. The journey has only begun." Ryu instructed.

**Elsewhere**

"So, there is a new enemy for us to face?" Crazy Hand asked. The Villains bowed to their master.

"He is strong," Ganon said simply.

"WHAT?!" Crazy Hand screeched. He seemed to pick up on Ryu's power levels, and it was almost like it was causing him physical pain. "He can't be THAT strong! If she trains under his tutelage, she'll be strong enough to crush us in aa matter of mere seconds!"

Bowser and the Kooplings cringed, while Ganon just clenched his fist.

**Sorry to end it here folks, but I really need to work on my other stories. But Drat Sarn it! I can't exatly do it alone, what with a possible job I might get, a possible move to Texas that I hope to get my own place before I'm forced into that, and a blog I don't even know how to work yet. So Read, Rate, Review, and suggest ideas to move my stories along.**

**Cheers!**

**White Lego Ninja**


End file.
